f1fandomcom-20200222-history
Rubens Barrichello
|birthplace = São Paulo, Brazil |death date = |placeofdeath = |nationality = |status = Retired |currentteam = |currentcar = |firstrace = 1993 South African Grand Prix |firstwin = 2000 German Grand Prix |lastrace = 2011 Brazilian Grand Prix |lastwin = 2009 Italian Grand Prix |2011Postion = 17th |2011Pts = 4 }} Rubens Gonçalves Barrichello (born May 23, 1972 in São Paulo, São Paulo, Southeast Region, Brazil) is a Brazilian former Formula One driver who drove for numerous teams from to . He is the most experienced driver in Formula One history, having started 322 Grands Prix in his 19 year career. Barrichello has driven for , , , , and , securing 11 race wins and finishing second and third in the Drivers' World Championship on two occasions each. After leaving Formula One at the end of 2011, Barrichello joined IndyCar outfit KV Racing for the 2012 season. __TOC__ Early life Formula One Career Formula One Statistical Overview F1 Career Record Statistics Wins Career Results | |10th*| |12th|9th| |7th|10th| | | | |13th| |11th|2|18th}} | | | | |7th| | | | | | | |12th| | |19|6th}} | | |7th| | | |11th*| |7th| | |11th| | | | |11|11th}} | | | | | | | |9th| | | | | | |9th|14|8th}} | | | | | | | | | | | |13th|14th*| | | |6|13th}} | |10th| | | | |10th| | | | | |10th|11th| |4|12th}} | | |9th*| | | |8th| | | |10th| | | |8th|21|7th}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |62|4th}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |15th*| |56|3rd}} | | | | | |7th| | | | | | | | | | |77|2nd}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |65|4th}} | | | | | | | | | | |12th| | | | | | |114|2nd}} | |9th| |9th| | | | |9th| |10th|10th|10th|12th| | |11th|12th|38|8th}} |10th| | | |10th| | | | | | | | |12th| |30|7th}} |11th|9th|11th|18th|17th|10th|13th|10th|15th| |0|20th}} |13th|11th| |14th| | |14th| | |16th|16th| |17th| |13th|11th|15th|11|14th}} | | | | | | | | |10th| | | | | | | |77|3rd}} | |12th|12th| | |14th|14th| | |12th| | | | | | |14th|12th|47|10th}} | |13th|15th|17th| | |12th|13th| |13th|16th|12th|13th|17th|12th|15th|12th|14th|4|17th}} * Did not finish, but completed over 90% of the race-winner's distance and was classified. Personal life * Barrichello is married to Silvana and they have two sons, Eduardo (b. 2001) and Fernando (b. 2005) * Barrichello supports the Brazilian football team Corinthians. Notes External links * The Official Website for Rubens Barrichello * Rubens Barrichello career statistics at Driver Database * Rubens Barrichello statistics view * Rubens Barrichello on Wikipedia * Rubens Barrichello in Manipe F1 Category:1972 births Category:Living people Category:Brazilian Drivers Category:1993 Début Drivers Category:Jordan Drivers Category:Stewart Drivers Category:Ferrari Drivers Category:Honda Drivers Category:Brawn Drivers Category:Williams Drivers Category:Rubens Barrichello Category:GPDA Chairmen Category:GPDA Directors